That Blue Haired Girl
by Kencana
Summary: FFC Original Character. Halo, namaku Toni Heitz, 15 tahun, anak tunggal pemilik Toko Boneka 'Heitz'. Kehidupanku sehari-hari biasa saja sampai aku bertemu dengan gadis berambut biru itu. OC.


**Disclaimer :** Jun Mochizuki

**Warning :** A little OC

**Note :** Awal fanfic ini mengambil setting pertemuan pertama Vincent dan Echo. Karena pertemuan pertama mereka tidak dijelaskan di manga, saya buat sendiri.

* * *

**The First Time**

* * *

"Echo. Mulai hari ini, dia akan menjadi tuanmu."

Gadis berusia sepuluh tahun yang dipanggil Echo itu mendongakkan kepala. Seorang pria berambut pirang-berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun- menatapnya. Pria itu tersenyum, tapi tak ada kehangatan dalam senyumannya.

"Jadi, kamu yang akan menjadi pelayan pribadiku? Senang bertemu denganmu," kata pria bernama Vincent itu.

Echo hanya diam. Merasa tidak perlu membalas.

"Vincent-sama, walaupun masih kecil, dia sudah untuk dilatih untuk menjadi petarung yang handal. Jadi, Vincent-sama tak perlu sungkan padanya."

Vincent menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah pria itu meninggalkan mereka, Vincent membungukkan badannya, agar tingginya sejajar dengan Echo. Ia menatap mata gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Echo, asal kamu tahu, aku membenci orang terutama pelayan yang tidak berguna. Kalau selama seminggu ini, aku tidak puas denganmu, jangan salahkan aku atas hal yang akan menimpamu kelak," kata Vincent tajam dan dingin.

Echo mengangguk singkat. "Baik, Vincent-sama."

Vincent tersenyum. "Oh ya, aku tidak segan padamu hanya karena kamu seorang gadis kecil, lho"

* * *

"Eh, kalian dengar? Vincent-sama mendapat pelayan pribadi!"

"Gadis kecil berambut biru itu, ya?"

"Ya. Semula aku tidak menyangka gadis semuda itu menjadi pelayan. Aku yakin usianya bahkan tidak lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Kashian sekali, menjadi pelayan di usia seperti itu."

"Memangnya dia seperti apa?"

"Hmm… biasa saja, kok. Yang pasti dia pendiam sekali. Malah sempat kukira dia bisu karena nyaris tidak pernah bicara."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu…"

Bisik-bisik di antara para _maid_ itu terus menggema selama beberapa hari di kediaman Nightray, tepat sejak kedatangan Echo. Rata-rata pelayan penasaran seperti apa wajah pelayan baru itu. Penasaran kenapa gadis sekecil itu bisa menjadi pelayan. Tak heran Echo menjadi pusat perhatian setiap kali dia lewat. Tapi hal itu hanya berlangsung beberapa hari . Setelah itu, keadaan berlangsung seperti sedia kala.

* * *

Echo benar-benar pelayan yang patuh. Ia mengikuti Vincent seperti anak ayam mengikuti induknya. Semua perintah Vincent dijalankannya dengan sempurna. Membersihkan kamarnya yang penuh dengan boneka rusak, menjaga tuannya yang sering mendadak tertidur karena pengaruh _chain_, dan menyiapkan segala keperluan Vincent lainnya. Kata-kata favoritnya adalah:"Baik, Vincent-sama." dan "Sesuai perintahmu, Vincent-sama." Yang pasti, perintah Vincent adalah hukum yang harus ditaati.

Tentunya hal ini sangat mengherankan pelayan lainnya. Padahal sebagai anak berusia sembilan tahun, ini adalah masa untuk bermain dan bermanja-manja. Tapi semua itu dilakukan Echo tanpa mengeluh.

Echo selalu beranggapan bahwa dia akan menjadi pelayan Vincent Nightray seumur hidup. Tidak ada kebebasan untuknya. Hatinya terasa kosong. Emosi seakan menghilang darinya. Sehari-hari ia hanya memasang wajah datar, sehingga tidak ada siapa pun yang tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat itu. Entah sedih, senang atau marah.

Echo sendiri sudah tidak berharap bisa merasakan apa itu yang namanya senang, dan perasaan lainnya. Sampai dia bertemu pemuda berambut pirang itu….

* * *

_Enam tahun kemudian…._

"Echo." Vincent Nightray memanggil pelayannya.

"Ya, Vincent-sama?" jawab gadis berambut biru itu.

"Sudah berapa lamu kamu menjadi pelayanku?"

"…" Terus terang, Echo agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Jarang sekali tuannya menyanyakan sesuatu padanya. Biasanya ia hanya menerima perintah saja. "Tujuh tahun," jawabnya.

"Waktu yang cukup lama, ya," gumam Vincent. Ia mengambil seikat bunga mawar merah yang masih harum baunya. "Echo, ada tugas untukmu."

"Echo siap, Vincent-sama," jawab Echo. Dalam hati, ia bisa menebak tugas apa yang akan diberikan tuannya.

"Antarkan bunga ini pada Gilbert." Vincent menyodorkan bunga mawar itu.

Tuh 'kan, dugaannya benar. Echo menerima bunga itu. "Baik, Vincent-sama."

Echo sama sekali tidak tahu kalau tugasnya kali ini akan mengubah takdirnya…

* * *

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kesan mendalam dalam benaknya. Malah, ia "tergoda" untuk menginjak pemuda itu karena sudah seenaknya tidur di lantai. Salah sendiri menghalangi jalan orang. Akhirnya Echo memutuskan untuk meletakkan bunga mawar pemberian Vincent di samping pemuda tersebut. Tepat di depan pintu masuk. Toh, cepat atau lambat Gilbert pasti akan keluar. Saat itu Gilbert pasti melihat bunga mawar itu dan mengambilnya. Jadi ia tidak perlu mengantarkan bunga itu langsung pada Gilbert.

Pertemuan keduanya dengan pemuda yang bernama itu –Oz Vessailus-terjadi saat insiden kontraktor illegal itu. Kata-kata Oz terus terniang-ngiang di benak Echo. Sungguh suatu hal yang aneh.

* * *

Kali ini, Vincent memberinya tugas untuk menculik Lady Sharon Rainsworth, yang dilaksanakannya dengan baik.

"Kerja bagus, Echo."

Vincent melihat Echo masuk dengan membawa Sharon yang pingsan. Echo meletakkan Sharon di sofa dengan hati-hati.

"Tapi, tugasmu belum selesai sampai di sini saja."

Vincent mengeluarkan sebotol cairan berwarna hitam.

"Hmm… racun ini sudah kucoba pada binatang, dan berhasil membunuh binatang. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa racun ini akan bekerja secara sempurna pada manusia. Tentunya, kamu mau menjadi yang pertama mencoba 'kan, Echo?"

Echo hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Sudah jelas itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Dan, seorang pelayan yang baik harus menuruti perkataan tuannya 'kan? Diambilnya botol racun itu diminumnya tanpa ragu. Belum sampai habis, Echo merosot dengan lemas. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Wajahnya memerah. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit semua. Untuk menggerakan tangan pun, ia tidak ada tenaga. Bahkan untuk bernapas saja susah, seolah ada sesuatu yang menyumbat pernapasannya.

Vincent tersenyum puas melihat kondisi Echo. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa cemas melihat kondisi pelayannya.

"Wah, sepertinya racunnya bekerja dengan baik, ya," gumam Vincent.

Vincent mengambil botol berisi racun itu dari tangan Echo dan menghampiri Sharon, yang sepertinya sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Vincent menjejalkan racun itu ke mulut Sharon secara paksa. Sharon yang tidak sempat melawan, akhirnya menelan semua racun itu. Kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Echo.

"Nah, persiapan selesai. Sekarang tinggal menunggu sang ksatria datang," kata Vincent.

* * *

Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana Vincent- mungkin tidak semuanya. Pria itu, Xerxes Break datang. Ia menghambur dan memeluk Sharon. Sesuai perintah Vincent, Break menghancurkan lonceng miliknya sebagai ganti penawar racun untuk Sharon.

"Nah, sudah kulaksanakan sesuai keinginanmu. Cepat berikan obat penawarnya!"

Vincent tersenyum. Ia berjalan ke arah balkon dan bersiap menjatuhkan penawar racun itu.

"Berengsek!"

Break bergegeas berlari ke arahnya. Tapi terlambat. Botol itu sudah lepas dari genggaman tangan Vincent. Kemudian, semuanya berlangsung cepat.

Echo melompat dan menangkap penawar racun itu. Sebelum Vincent sempat bertindak, Break menyambar Echo dan mengambil obat itu dari tangan Echo. Kemarahan tampak di wajah Vincent. Mungkin karena ia tidak menyangkan pelayan kecilnya akan melakukan hal itu. Vincent mengusir Break dan Sharon pergi.

Tanpa basa-basi, Break menggendong Sharon dan mereka berlalu. Meninggalkan Vincent berdua dengan Echo. Kondisi Echo sudah mulai pulih berkat penawar racun yang diminumnya barusan, walaupun ia masih lemas. Ia menatap Vincent. Jelas sekali tuannya masih marah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu akan berbuat seperti itu," ujar Vincent.

Echo hanya terdiam. Ia sendiri terkejut dari mana mendapat keberanian itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertindak tanpa perintah tuannya. Pasti karena ia teringat perkataan pemuda itu.

"_Walaupun tidak kenal, bukan berarti tidak peduli 'kan?"_

Dan Echo memilih untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Sharon. Walaupun ia akan mendapat hukuman, pilihan ini tidak disesalinya sama sekali.

_Plak!_ Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah Echo. Ia langsung tersungkur ke lantai.

"Aku tidak mau ada kejadian seperti ini untuk kedua kalinya. Aku keluar dulu, bereskan kamar ini," kata Vincent dingin, lalu keluar.

Kini Echo sendirian. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya yang berserakan boneka-boneka yang telah dirusak tuannya. Echo berdiri. Pipinya masih terasa sakit karena ditampar, tapi ia tetap menjalakan tugasnya.

Hari ini merupakan titik balik dari hidupnya. Dan ini semua gara-gara pemuda itu. Anehnya, ia tidak membencinya.

* * *

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Kok endingnya jadi gaje, ya? Fic ini terinspirasi dari Vincent yang keterlaluan banget memperlakukan Echo. Bukan berarti saya benci Vincent, ya. Review dan krtik diterima.


End file.
